Plastic containers may be used in particular as fuel tanks for motor vehicles. A known production method for such plastic containers includes producing by thermoforming, for example, initially lower, plastic half-shells, and then upper, plastic half-shells, and then subsequently welding the two heated plastic half-shells at their edges to form a closed container.
In the production of such plastic containers, it is also known to fasten attachments, such as for instance fuel pumps and lever-type sensors, in the respective plastic half-shells already before the welding of the plastic half-shells.
Depending on the application of the plastic container and the attachments, it is sometimes necessary that specific attachments must be fastened to a specific one of the two plastic half-shells, for example, in order that a lever-type sensor is arranged in a fuel tank in such a way that it has reference to the ground.